Question: Ishaan bought a new pair of shorts at the store when they were having a $35\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of shorts was $$77$, how much did Ishaan pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$77$ $\times$ $35\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$77$ $ = $ $$26.95$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Ishaan paid. $$77$ $-$ $$26.95$ $ = $ $$50.05$ Ishaan paid $$50.05$ for the pair of shorts.